Hanya Sebuah Cerita Tentangnya
by faihyuu
Summary: Uzumaki Karin sebagai sepupu Naruto berniat mencari tahu alasan kematian saudaranya itu. Kebetulan pula, Naruto merupakan ketua klub sastra di SMA swasta Konoha. Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, dan Hinata. Berbekal novel misteri Girls in the Dark karya Akiyoshi Rikako, Karin mencoba peruntungan sebuah ide tolol dari Suigetsu—pacarnya.
1. Prolog

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Sumpah, demi apa pun. Aku tidak percaya pada kabar yang telah kudengar saat ini.

_Kami-sama_, aku tak tahu sejak kapan air mataku ini telah mengalir.

Aku hampir saja terjatuh menghantam lantai keras apartemenku jika Suigetsu, kekasihku, tidak menahanku di dalam dekapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Karin?" Dia mengelus punggungku untuk memenangkan. Sementara ponsel canggih dalam genggamanku yang masih tersambung pada panggilan suara.

"_K-karin? Ada apa denganmu, Nak?_—hiks,"

"Bibi Kushina?" Suigetsu kemudian merebut ponselku. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dan tidak marah karena hal itu. Aku terus menangis di dekapan hangat Suigetsu, menumpahkan segala kesedihan dan juga rasa keterkejutanku setelah mendengar kabar itu.

"Halo?" Kudengar Suigetsu bersuara, menyapa bibi Kushina yang kuyakini masih terhubung.

"Hiks—_Halo, S-suigetsu, ini Bibi_—hiks."

Jemari Suigetsu dapat kurasakan sedang menyusuri rambut merahku. "Ada apa ini, Bibi? Mengapa kau menangis? Mengapa Karin jadi ikut menangis juga?"

"_Ini tentang N-naruto—_hiks," Aku bisa mendengar suara bibi Kushina yang mulai teredam dengan isakannya lagi.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia membuat masalah?"

Saat Suigetsu melontarkan itu, dnegan segera kucubit pinggangnya karena emosi. "J-jangan macam-macam, s-sialan." ujarku dengan suara serak.

"Hiks, _Naruto d-dia m-meninggal—_hiks—_d-dia bunuh diri_..."

* * *

**Hanya Sebuah Cerita Tentangnya** (c) faihyuu

**Naruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto

_**Rated**_ **T** mendekati **M**

_**Warning(s)**__ : Miss Typo(s), Altenative Universe, OOC,_ plot gajelas, alur kecepetan, _ending_ nge-gantung, dan semua ke-_absurd_an yang kalian akan temukan di fanfik ini.

Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari novel _Girls in the Dark_ karya Akiyoshi Rikako.

Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apa pun dari cerita ini selain kepuasan batin.

* * *

Maka di sinilah kami—aku dan juga Suigetsu—sekarang, di salah satu negara dalam benua Asia sebagai tempat asal kami, Jepang. Setelah aku mendapat kabar itu, aku tak peduli apa pun lagi. Apalagi dengan urusan-urusan penting nan sialan yang harus aku selesaikan di negeri Paman Sam minggu ini.

Walau biasanya terlihat sangat menyebalkan dan tolol, aku akui Suigetsu adalah kekasih yang paling siaga dan pengertian. Setelah mendengar kabar kematian adik sepupuku tersayang, dia segera mencarikan tiket ke Jepang hari itu juga. Dan kami mendapatkan dua tiket untuk pergi ke sana pada malam harinya.

_Jetlag_ yang berasal dari penerbangan hampir 20 jam lamanya memang sedang terjadi padaku. Namun, aku tidak terlalu peduli. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap kosong pada jendela taksi yang terus berganti pemandangan karena sedang melaju.

Tanpa sadar air mataku jatuh lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku menangis. Menangisi kepergian Uzumaki Naruto, adik sepupu yang nyatanya sudah kuanggap sebagai adik kandungku sendiri.

"Jangan menangis," Suigetsu berusaha mendekapku dari samping. Suaranya terdengar serak dan sangat lelah, aku menjadi merasa bersalah. "Aku yakin jika kau menangis terus, Naruto bakal kesal juga. Kau tahu sendiri betapa mengesalkannya dia kalau mengetahui Kakaknya tersayang ini kenapa-kenapa. Pasti aku yang bakal diteror olehnya." Dan dia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Aku masih pusing,"

Aku terdiam, berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri. Kemudian aku menghela napas panjang, "Aku juga," ujarku pada akhirnya.

"Jangan sedih berlarut-larut Karin, aku harap kedatangan kita bukan hanya sekadar menyampaikan duka. Namun, juga membantu Bibi Kushina dan Paman Minato melepaskan rasa luka."

**.**

"Bibi tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada Naruto, Karin." Dengan wajah muramnya bibi Kushina mengajakku berbincang ditemani dengan _scones_ dan _earl grey tea_ saat aku baru saja pulang dari makam Naruto.

Ya, Naruto memang sudah dimakamkan di salah satu pemakaman umum Osaka sejak kemarin sore—saat aku dan Suigetsu mungkin masih berangkat menuju ke sini. Tadinya, paman Minato katanya bersikeras untuk membawa jasad Naruto ke Eropa, Jerman. Membawa jasad Naruto ke tempat tanah kelahiran pamanku itu untuk dikuburkan. Namun, bibi Kushina tidak ingin membawa pergi Naruto jauh-jauh katanya. Menurutnya, Naruto terlahir di Jepang, Osaka, dan harus dikuburkan di tempat kelahirannya pula. Dan setelah itu semuanya menyetujui kata-kata bibi Kushina, walau bagaimanapun dia juga tetap ibunya 'kan? Orang yang melahirkan Naruto, bibiku yang merawatku pada saat orangtuaku sendiri membuangku dari saat masih kecil.

Bibi Kushina dan paman Minato sudah kuanggap sebagai orangtuaku sendiri. Dan Naruto, dia yang berada dua tahun usianya di bawahku itu sudah kuanggap sebagai adik kecilku sendiri juga.

"Kita semua memang sedih atas kepergiannya, Bi," Aku menahan air mataku yang hampir menetes. Kugigiti bibirku pelan. "Kuharap Bibi jangan berlarut-larut sedihnya, perhatikan juga kesehatan Bibi. Aku yakin jika Bibi seperti ini terus, Naruto juga akan sedih melihatnya."

Kata-kata Suigetsu tentang tujuan kami kesini terus membayangiku.

Air mata bibi Kushina menetes lagi, kali ini dia menatap mataku dalam-dalam. "Kau memang putri ibu yang sangat baik Karin, kau memang sangat menyayangi adikmu—_hiks._" katanya.

Aku mengulum senyum ketika mendengar 'putri ibu' yang terlontar. Bibi Kushina memang sangat menyayangiku, dia menganggapku sebagai putrinya. Dan aku pun juga sama, sangat menyayanginya seperti ibu kandungku sendiri.

Tanpa kusadari setitik air mataku sukses terjatuh, dengan segera ku hapus dengan jari tanganku. "L-lebih baik kita mulai menikmati _scones_nya, Bi. Ini buatanmu, 'kan? Aku rindu semua yang dibuat olehmu,"

Ujung bibir bibi Kushina terangkat pelan walau matanya masih menunjukkan sendu yang kentara. "_Uhm_," Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Itu _scones_ buatanku tadi pagi, karena aku baru ingat sebelum Naruto memutuskan loncat, dia ingin makan _scones_ katanya. Aku ini Ibu yang buruk, ya? Sebenarnya Naruto sudah meminta itu untuk kemarin pagi. Namun, aku malah membuatnya sekarang." Dengan segera aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari _scones_ yang ingin kulahap ke arah bibi Kushina lagi.

Wanita paruh baya itu menyesap _earl_ _grey tea_nya, jelas sekali terdapat raut penuh kesedihan dan kemarahan-kemarahan untuk diri sendiri.

"Bibi..."

"Karin," Bibi Kushina menaruh lagi cangkirnya ke atas meja berkaki rendah di hadapan yang ada di hadapan kami. "Tolong, panggil aku Ibu saja, Karin. Kau putriku, kau itu _Nee-san_nya Naru."

Kali ini aku terisak pelan mendengarnya, aku terharu. Bibi Kushina dan paman Minato orang yang baik, dia sangat menyayangi putra tunggal mereka itu dan juga aku. Tak pernah kulihat kami kekurangan kasih sayang mereka.

Paman Minato yang tegas dan penuh wibawa. Dia menjadi figur sosok ayah yang sangat baik dan idaman. Di balik wajah khas Eropanya yang terlihat cerdas dan tegas, tersimpan jiwa humoris dalam sana. Aku jadi ingat saat aku dan Naruto masih kecil, dia selalu mengajak kami bermain bersama dan melontarkan candaan. Dan aku ingat pula, Naruto menurunkan candaan recehnya juga selain kesamaan fisik keduanya.

Bibi Kushina yang ceria, lembut, penyayang, dan terlihat mengerikan kalau sedang marah. Dia tipikal ibu yang sangat pengertian pada anak-anaknya, tentu saja dia adalah ibu idaman juga. Dia suka sekali memasak apa pun, dan kami—aku, Naruto, bahkan paman Minato-sangat menyukai semua masakannya. Dia jugalah yang mendukung dan juga membantuku dalam kesulitan, dia-lah yang mendukung aku yang tadinya tolol ini untuk menjadi cerdas—bahkan menerima beasiswa di salah satu universitas swasta di Amerika. Dan omong-omong, dia juga yang mengenalkanku pada Suigetsu.

Naruto, anak yang ceria bagai matahari musim panas. Dia _patner in crime_ku sejak dulu. Dia lelaki tampan yang mengesalkan. Namun, dia cerdas seperti ayahnya. Dia juga tipe penyayang seperti ibunya.

Keluarga ini nampak begitu sempurna dan idaman. Keluarga ini berkecukupan juga terpandang, dan dikaruniai limpahan kasih sayang.

Rasanya baru kemarin aku _vidcall_ dengannya-walau nyatanya itu sudah seminggu yang lalu. Wajahnya tampak seperti biasanya saja saat itu; tampan, mengesalkan, tetapi terlihat pula penuh wawasan. Kami sempat melontarkan candaan, dia bahkan mengejekku bahwa aku tambah jelek.

Namun, mengapa Naruto mengakhiri hidupnya secepat ini?

Dirisak? Kau bercanda? Mana ada yang berani merisak putra tunggal dari keluarga kaya macam Uzumaki?

Dibunuh? Siapa orang bodoh itu?

"Kau tahu Karin? Naruto memiliki sebuah klub sendiri, _lho_."

Ucapan tiba-tiba bibi Kushina menyentakku dari sepenggal nostalgia. Aku baru tahu tentang ini.

"Klub apa, Ibu?"

Kushina tersenyum sendu, "Klub sastra, dia mendirikannya sendiri dan bahkan menabung dengan uang jajannya sendiri untuk merenovasi sebuah gudang yang ada di sekolahnya sebagai ruang kumpul mereka."

"I-itu... Naru tidak pernah cerita padaku..." Aku menunduk dan menatap cangkir teh yang isinya tinggal setengah. Namun, ya, aku jadi kepikiran. Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung hal itu. Bahkan saat tahun lalu aku dapat liburan dan pulang, dia tidak pernah mengatakan tentang klub itu.

"Bahkan Bibi juga baru tahu akhir-akhir ini, Karin. Karena Sasuke dan juga Sakura yang bilang, dan juga teman dekatnya di klub yang datang kemari saat upacara kematiannya. Dia memang anak nakalku yang manis."

Dan bibi Kushina mulai menangis lagi, aku sibuk untuk menenangkannya sembari otakku yang terus berpikir tentang ucapan bibi Kushina tadi.

Sasuke dan Sakura. Aku mengenal mereka dengan baik. Mereka memang sahabat Naruto sejak masih kecil. Tak jarang pula, kami bermain bersama dulu. Aku pun sebenarnya dahulu memiliki sedikit rasa pada Sasuke, tetapi sekarang jelas tidak lagi. Dan entah kenapa aku menjadi penasaran juga dengan teman dekat klub yang lainnya.

Kata bibi Kushina tadi, klub sastra Naruto hanya terdiri dari lima orang. Naruto yang menjadi ketua, dan empat orang anggotanya—termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

Jangan lupakan pula Hinata dan Gaara.

Aku penasaran dengan mereka berdua, menurut yang bibi Kushina tuturkan Gaara terdengar seperti adik untuk Naruto dan gadis yang bernama Hinata itu terdengar seperti kekasih dari sepupuku itu.

_Ah_, omong-omong tentang kekasih. Aku jadi teringat sebuah fakta bahwa Naruto menyukai Sakura dari kecil, jadi apakah Naruto sudah _move-on?_

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"

Suara Suigetsu cukup mengagetkanku. Aku tersenyum kecut karenanya, "Bukan apa-apa,"

"Apa tentang Naruto lagi?"

Aku menghela napas, aku memang tidak pernah menang dalam ajang membohongi kekasihku ini.

"Benar, 'kan?" tanya Suigetsu menggoda dan dia mulai mengacak tatanan rambut merahku yang sudah kuatur sedemikian rupa.

"_Ish_," Ku singkirkan tangannya dari atas kepalaku karena kesal akan tingkahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Menghela napas lagi, aku mulai bersuara. "Naruto ternyata pendiri dan ketua klub sastra yang isinya hanya lima orang secara diam-diam."

"Klub sastra, ya?" Suigetsu nampak menerawang, "Aku jadi ingat novel misterinya Akiyoshi Rikako."

"_Huh_?" Kali ini aku menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Girls in the dark, kah?"

Aku bukan orang yang sangat-sangat suka membaca fiksi. Namun, aku harus akui aku para penulis dari Jepang sangat berbakat dalam membuat suatu cerita. Akiyoshi Rikako adalah salah satunya. Aku pernah membaca dua karyanya yang berjudul Holy Mother dan Girls in the Dark, keduanya adalah novel misteri terbaik yang pernah aku baca-aku membacanya dalam terjemahan bahasa Inggris, omong-omong. Dan kebetulan seminggu yang lalu aku membeli lagi karya-karyanya yang lain dari _online shop_ dan mungkin saja sudah dikirim menuju apartemenku atau memang sudah sampai dan tersimpan rapih dalam loker barang pos keamanan apartemenku.

Suigetsu mengangguk. Aku baru ingat kalau Suigetsu penggemar novel-novel misteri juga.

"_Hey_, Karin," Suara menyebalkan Suigetsu terdengar lagi.

Aku mendengus secara tidak sadar, "Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat acara _yaminabe_* seperti di buku juga?"

Aku memijat kening, Suigetsu mulai gila rupanya.

"Suigetsu, kau terlalu berhalusinasi," ujarku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_** o-selesai.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yaminabe_ : secara harfiah panci dalam kegelapan. Kalau berdasarkan novel adalah ; beberapa orang akan makan dari sebuah panci yang isinya random dalam kegelapan-jadi kita akan menebak-nebak gitu. Rasanya tentu ada yang jadi enak banget dan ada yang absurd abis tergantung dapetnya apa. Isinya itu random karena syarat yaminabe (_based_ _girls in the dark_ lagi), bahan-bahan isiannya dibawa oleh para orang yang ingin ikut dan biasanya dirahasiakan.

Salam,

faihyuu


	2. Hinata

**Hanya Sebuah Cerita Tentangnya** (c) faihyuu

**Naruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto

_**Rated**_ **T** mendekati **M**

_**Warning(s)**__ : Miss Typo(s), Altenative Universe, OOC,_ plot gajelas, alur kecepetan, _ending_ nge-gantung, dan semua ke-_absurd_an yang kalian akan temukan di fanfik ini.

Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari novel Girls in the Dark karya Akiyoshi Rikako.

Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apa pun dari cerita ini selain kepuasan batin.

* * *

Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis yang biasa-biasa saja. Yang hidup dalam lingkup bukan orang miskin dan bukan orang kaya juga.

Aku tinggal berempat bersama ayah yang galak, kakak laki-laki yang tampan bernama Neji, dan seorang adik perempuan yang manis bernama Hanabi. Ibu? Aku punya. Namun, sudah tak lagi bernafas.

Kehidupan kami berempat mungkin kalian bilang sederhana. Namun, kami semua bahagia.

Ayahku walau kelihatannya galak begitu adalah kepala keluarga yang sangat baik. Beliau adalah orang yang cerdas, tetapi kadang takdir tak mengizinkan orang cerdas akan mulus jalannya. Rintangan memang selalu ada 'kan?

Yang kutahu, ayahku sempat melanjutkan pendidikannya di universitas Tokyo jurusan ekonomi. Namun sayangnya, mimpinya kandas di tengah jalan. Padahal sedikit lagi dia bisa mendapatkan gelar sarjana, tetapi karena ada hal yang sampai sekarang tak bisa ayahku jelaskan—dia jadi putus kuliah.

Ibuku _sih_ masih mending, dia sarjana. Dan dia juga mahasiswi Todai, dia kekasihnya ayahku saat kuliah—ada kisah romansa mereka berdua, tetapi tak akan kutulis di sini, nanti saja saat aku menyelesaikan seluruh pendidikanku bakalan kutulis dan dijadikan novel. Omong-omong, ibuku jurusannya matematika. _Jokes_nya keluargaku sih, ayah korban matriarki ibuku. Iya _sih_, _jokes_nya sama sekali tidak lucu.

Lalu tetanggaku juga memandang kami sebagai keluarga pandai berhitung, padahal aku agak payah dalam berhitung.

Jangan-jangan aku anak pungut, ya? Namun mengapa aku bisa menjadi mirip ibu dan memiliki mata warisan ayah?

Entahlah.

Ayah sangat mencintai ibu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun terkadang dalam suatu kisah cinta pasti ada nelangsa. Di suatu cerita yang bahagia pasti setidaknya ada duka.

Ibu sakit keras ketika aku kelas tiga SD. Beliau sampai harus menjalani di sisa-sisa akhir hidupnya di rumah sakit, hampir dua tahun—ibu berjuang untuk melawan kanker paru-paru yang ternyata dideritanya sejak kelahiran Hanabi.

Tiga tahun di rumah sakit tentu saja memakan banyak biaya. Kami sekeluarga memang memiliki tabungan dan asuransi. Ayahku sejak dahulu hanya menjadi penjaga kasir, untuk biaya hidup kami lumayan tercukupi karena ayah memang menjaga sebuah _supermarket_ 24 jam yang memang sudah sangat terkenal.

Ditambah dengan ibuku yang tadinya seorang guru les privat, membuat keluarga kami setidaknya tidak kurang dalam ekonomi bahkan sampai memiliki asuransi—tentu saja saat beliau sakit, tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya.

Uang tabungan juga asuransi keluarga kami ludes demi ingin menyembuhkan ibu, tetapi—

—_ah_, aku ingin mempercepat saja cerita tentang ini.

Intinya, ibuku akhirnya tak merasa sakit lagi. Ibuku didekap maut, dan ayahku benar-benar terpukul. Namun, dia adalah sosok pria yang kuat. Dia mulai bangkit lagi dan menjadi orangtua tunggal yang paling hebat untukku, Neji-_nii_, dan Hanabi.

Sepertinya kecerdasan ayah dan ibuku ternyata benar-benar menurun juga ke keturunannya.

Dimulai dari Neji-_nii_, kini sosoknya yang cerdas nan rupawan, dia yang dua tahun di atasku kini tengah menempuh pendidikannya di Universitas Tokyo jurusan matematika dengan beasiswa. Hanabi pun juga tidak kalah cerdas, dia yang berada dua tahun di bawahku secara usia kini bersekolah di Horikoshi Gakuen Tokyo dengan beasiswa penuh karena prestasinya memenangkan olimpiade matematika tingkat internasional saat masih SMP.

Aku? Kuakui aku bodoh. Iya, melihat sepak terjang saudara-saudaraku membuat aku jadi terlihat tolol sendiri kan?

Aku bisa-bisa saja. Aku tidak cerdas. Dibilang tolol pun, orang-orang di sekitarku bersikeras mengatakan tidak. Makanya aku bilang, aku biasa-biasa saja.

Untuk masuk ke dalam SMA swasta Konoha ini saja aku mempertaruhkan setengah nyawa. SMA ini memang bukan SMA swasta yang semahal Horikoshi. Namun, untuk ayahku yang hanya seorang kasir _supermarket_ untuk menghidupi empat orang tentu ini sebuah beban berat, tanpa asuransi dan tabungan yang sudah sangat tipis.

Aku belajar mati-matian saat kelas sembilan di SMP negeri. Tujuanku adalah mendapat beasiswa salah satu SMA dari banyaknya SMA swasta yang ada di Osaka. SMA negeri tidak pernah kujadikan tujuanku karena ayahku juga melarang anak-anaknya masuk SMA negeri, dan anehnya itu hanya SMA. Karena menurutnya SMA negeri itu lebih mengerikan daripada SMP negeri. Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa ayah bisa berpikir sepeti itu. Namun, aku setuju-setuju saja masuk SMA swasta. Karena menurutku SMA swasta tidak terlalu buruk juga. Kau tahu, seragam SMA swasta kelihatan lebih teratur, _kawaii_, dan keren secara bersamaan. Ya, alasan konyol memang. Namun, jujur saja, aku ingin mempunyai seragam ber-blazer yang bagus, dan itu hanya dikenakan oleh anak-anak SMA swasta saja, 'kan? Sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah suka pada _sailor seifuku_ SMP negeri yang berbahan tipis dan itu selalu membuatku risih.

Demi seragam sekolah yang lebih baik, aku berusaha mati-matian. Aku belajar dari sepulang sekolah sampai hampir dini hari. Saat di sekolah pun tidak pernah kusia-siakan kesempatan untuk bertanya guru jika ada yang masih aku belum paham. Aku tidak punya nyali untuk meminta bimbel pada ayah di saat aku tahu bahwa kakak juga adikku sama sekali tidak mengikutinya, lagi pula bimbel mana ada yang murah sih di zaman ini?

Maka dengan pertimbangan ini pula aku pun menjadikan Neji-_nii_ dan Hanabi yang cerdas sebagai guru privatku tiap kali ada kesempatan. Oh, jangan lupakan ayahku yang kujadikan korban akan haus ilmunya diriku ini.

Usaha keras tak akan mengkhianati hasil, aku pun meraih nilai ujian tertinggi saat SMP. Dan kebetulan SMA swasta Konoha ini menawarkan beasiswanya pada dua orang peraih nilai tertinggi. Aku tentu saja menyetujuinya, dan yang satunya lagi menolak karena dia ternyata sudah mengikuti salah satu tes beasiswa di luar negeri sebelumnya dan sudah berhasil—tentu dia lebih memilih yang di luar negeri bukan?

Maka dari itulah aku di sini.

SMA swasta Konoha nampak begitu bersinar. Gedungnya sangat besar dan terawat serta berfasilitas lebih lengkap. Murid-murid di dalamnya nampak tertata dan berbau harum elegan. Aku yakin sekali, pasti mereka yang ada di sini orang kaya—kalau pun bukan, pasti sangat-sangat cerdas. _Astaga_, jangan lupakan pula dengan seragamnya yang sangat keren! Kemeja putih yang terlapisi blazer hitam berbahan tebal nan sejuk, rok kotak-kotak di atas lutut, dan dasi kupu-kupu yang sewarna dengan roknya. Tampilannya manis! Seperti di _dorama_ dan _anime_.

Dan pernah kukira perjuanganku bakal sedikit lebih mudah. Ternyata, malah makin keras. Aku hampir menjadi gila karenanya.

Perjuanganku baru benar-benar dimulai dari sini.

Kau tahu, makin tinggi tingkat pendidikan kita, makin sulit pula 'kan pelajarannya. Dan tentu itu terjadi padaku. Pelajaran SMA benar-benar sulit. Belum lagi aku yang sebagai penerima beasiswa diharuskan mencapai nilai setinggi mungkin—aku diharuskan mempertahankan posisiku dalam lima besar nilai di angkatanku.

Matematikanya makin menggila, begitu banyak materi dan rumus yang harus kuingat. Kelas 10 adalah kelas yang benar-benar membuatku menangis. Karena aku diharuskan mempelajari semua mata pelajaran dan mempertahan nilai-nilaiku agar berada dalam posisi lima besar.

Keadaan makin begitu mencekik ketika aku harus belajar makin mati-matian. Saat di kelas aku hanya bisa terhenyak dan tak paham dengan penjelasan para guru yang terkesan terburu-buru tanpa ingin bertanya, karena jika aku bertanya sedikit saja sudah pasti aku akan menjadi sorotan. Teman-teman sekelasku akan memandangku aneh. Ya, hampir tiga tahun aku sekolah di sini. Tak ada satu pun murid yang ingin bertanya di tengah pembelajaran berlangsung. Dan tentu aku juga tak ingin mempermalukan diriku sendiri karena melakukan hal itu. Tak sekali-dua kali pula aku merencanakan untuk bolos ataupun kabur dari kelas yang membuatku merasa jadi orang tertolol sedunia. Karena itu pula aku pun selalu menangis diam-diam di ruangan loker ganti _uwabaki_ hampir tiap pulang sekolah. Aku merasa sangat-sangat tidak berguna.

Aku pun masih beranggapan aku tak perlu membebankan ayahku dengan meminta bimbel yang makin ke sini makin naik saja harganya. Setiap pulang sekolah, aku harus menunda perjalanan pulangku ke rumah dan membelokkannya ke perpustakaan agar aku bisa belajar lebih tenang dan mendapat banyak referensi. Aku bertahan di perpustakaan kota hampir tiga jam tiap harinya, setelahnya aku pulang. Untung saja saat penjurusan saat kelas sebelas aku dimasukkan ke dalam jurusan sosial yang pelajarannya masih manusiawi menurutku—tak seperti pelajaran-pelajaran jurusan sains yang kupelajari saat kelas 10, dan tenang aku masih bisa meraih peringkat keempat seangkatan saat kelas 10 dan peringkat kedua seangkatan saat kelas 11. Aku berharap tahun ini aku bisa mempertahankan ranking angkatanku yang sudah di nomor dua, syukur-syukur bisa naik peringkat yang pertama.

_Uhm_, kalau di rumah, akulah yang menyiapkan urusan rumah tangga dan segala tetek bengeknya sejak aku masuk SMP. Aku yang membersihkan rumah kecil kami, dan menyiapkan makan malam.

Setelah itu semua selesai, aku akan menunggu Ayah, Hanabi, dan Neji-_nii_. Namun, sekarang aku tak perlu menunggu Hanabi dan Neji-_nii_. Ingat? Mereka berdua kini sudah tak lagi di Osaka. Mereka berdua mendapatkan sebuah asrama gratis—yang merupakan salah satu fasilitas yang mereka dapat dalam beasiswanya.

Ayahku selalu pulang tepat pukul tujuh malam, dan saat itu pula aku sudah memasakkanya sesuatu untuk makan malam.

Kami berdua biasanya akan makan malam bersama, kami akan bercengkrama, ayah akan menanyakan bagaimana hari-hariku berjalan. Dan pada penghujung makan malam tiba, dia selalu berkata.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Hinata. Kau sudah menjadi putri _Tou-san_ yang manis nan cerdas. _Tou-san_ yakin _Kaa-san_mu juga berpendapat yang sama." Dan itu selalu sukses membuatku terharu dan mengulum senyum dan isakan.

Atau,

"Hinata, jangan cepat-cepat menikah, ya. _Tou-san_ masih belum rela kalau kamu bakal dipinang lelaki lain nanti. Semoga kamu dapat lelaki yang baik, ya, Nak." _Ah_, ayahku yang manis. Mungkin kau takkan percaya dia bisa mengucapkan itu dengan wajahnya yang galak. Aku kadang suka tertawa dan malu sendiri juga.

Saat makan malam sudah berakhir, biasanya ayahku akan memaksakan dirinya yang kuyakin sudah sangat lelah untuk membantuku mencuci peralatan makan kami, tetapi tentu saja aku menolak dan menyuruhnya untuk segera mandi beristirahat. Setelahnya, aku pun beranjak ke kamar untuk mandi. Dan aku pun melanjutkan belajarku sampai dini hari. Ya, waktu tidurku memang singkat. Aku tak pernah lagi tidur delapan jam, empat jam adalah waktu tidurku saat ini. Makanya aku punya kantong mata. Namun tenang, tiga jamku di perpustakaan itu termasuk satu jam tidurku, _hehehehe_. Belum lagi kalau ada jam kosong di kelas aku memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk tidur.

Tiap paginya pun aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk ayahku, aku juga menyiapkan bekal makan siang untukku dan untuknya. Ayahku masih menjadi kasir di supermarket kok. Dan saat sarapan usai pun, ayahku harus segera pergi bekerja dan aku pun harus pergi ke sekolah.

SMA Konoha berjarak hampir empat kilometer dari rumahku, dan aku pun naik bus untuk pergi ke sana.

Yang kuingat dengan pasti adalah saat itu hari Rabu, pada saat aku kelas sebelas. Dan pada waktu itu aku sedang membaca novel bekas— tetapi masih layak baca dan tanpa coretan— yang kubeli hari Senin saat pulang sekolah. Le Petit Prince karya Antoine de Saint-Exupéry—aku memang lumayan suka membaca novel-novel juga saat punya waktu senggang, omong-omong—sembari melahap bekal makan siangku saat istirahat tiba. Aku selalu menyendiri duduk di bangku taman di bawah pohon chinar yang berada di paling pojok taman sekolah.

_Ah_, ada satu hal yang harus kalian tahu.

Sebelum aku bertemu dengan kalian semua, aku memang tidak punya teman. Maksudku, ya, kelasku ramai akan murid. Namun, tak ada satu pun yang sudi berteman dekat denganku karena status sosial-ekonomi, karena saat kelas 10, dengan bodohnya aku pernah mengaku bahwa ayahku hanya penjaga kasir _supermarket_ ketika mereka menanyakanku tentang keluarga.

Belum lagi aku memang pernah melanggar peraturan sekolah ini, aku pernah ikut kerja paruh waktu beberapa bulan, menemani ayah menjadi kasir di supermarket. Padahal sekolah memang melarang keras siswa-siswinya mengambil kerja paruh waktu—omong-omong, ayahku memang tidak tahu akan peraturan ini.

Namun siapa sangka aku bakalan bertemu dengan beberapa anak SMA Konoha waktu itu?

Untung saja mereka yang memergokiku bisa dibilang lumayan tak peduli, tetapi tetap saja kabar itu menyerebak seantero sekolah—terutama kelasku. Lagi-lagi aku harus bersyukur karena pihak sekolah tidak tahu akan hal ini, bisa dibilang walau mengesalkan anak-anak yang memergokiku waktu itu menyelamatkanku juga.

Mereka yang katanya disebut 'teman' itu hanya akan mendatangiku jika ada keperluan yang dapat menguntungkan mereka saja—berlomba-lomba dalam memasukkan namaku dalam kelompok dan aku yang terpaksa bekerja keras adalah inti utamanya.

Aku tidak pernah mengadu pada siapa-siapa tentang hal ini, ayahku sudah tua. Tubuhnya sudah mulai renta, dan wajah galaknya kini mulai menyendu. Aku sedikit-sedikit tahu apa yang dirasakannya.

Menghembuskan nafas kasar, aku melipat sedikit halaman yang terakhirku baca dan menutup bukunya. Aku sedang tidak fokus dan _mood_ku hilang begitu saja ketika aku mendengar suara ramai-ramai di sudut lain taman sekolah, aku tahu itu adalah para murid yang akan makan bekal di sini juga, mereka sedikit terlambat karena biasanya akan ke kantin sebentar untuk sekadar membeli minuman.

Kutaruh Le Petit Princeku di samping dan mulai menyentuh bekalku yang tadi sempat aku diamkan beberapa saat. Tinggal sedikit memang, makanya aku mempercepat kunyahanku.

"_On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur, l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux._" *

Astaga, saat itu aku yang sedang mengunyah sosis tersedak.

"_A-ah_, maaf, maaf."

Orang itu terlihat sangat-sangat panik melihatku yang tersedak. Dia menepuk-nepuk halus punggungku dan bahkan membantuku dengan cepat membukakan botol air minumku.

Kutenggak banyak-banyak air dalam botol minumku. Untung saja setidaknya sosisnya sudah agak halus, jadi tidak terlalu merepotkan.

"Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf,"

Dan orang itu Naruto Uzumaki. Yang memohon maaf.

Aku tercekat. Rasa malu dan canggung jadi satu. Pastilah aku tampak begitu menggelikan tadi, sungguh sebuah kesialan. Manalagi yang melihat kejadian memalukan itu safir milik pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto Uzumaki, tentu aku mengenalnya. Bukan hanya aku saja kelihatannya, tetapi hampir semua orang di SMA swasta Konoha tahu tentangnya.

Pemuda yang dijuluki sebagai _Taiyou_—matahari. Dia satu angkatan denganku, bahkan satu jurusan walau beda kelas. Siswa yang digadang-gadangkan oleh guru semenjak kelas 10. Seorang pemuda yang terkenal akan kekayaannya— orangtuanya adalah donatur tetap dan terbesar sekolah ini. Naruto yang memenangkan banyak sekali piala untuk sekolah sejak kelas 10, dimulai dari bidang akademik maupun non akademik.

Jangan lupakan fakta ini juga.

Dia peraih peringkat pertama jurusan IPS di angkatanku. Jelasnya, dia sainganku.

Jujur, pada awalnya aku memang _sangaaat_ iri dengannya. Hidupnya se-sempurna itu. Dari rupa dia menawan, tubuhnya yang terlibat atletis dan tinggi, jangan lupakan pula dengan kecerdasan.

Benar-benar bikin iri saja.

Dan saat melihatnya dari dekat, rasa iri ini tambah menjadi-jadi saja. Manalagi rasa malu tadi juga perlahan berubah menjadi kesal. Kenapa harus dia yang melihat kejadian memalukan tadi? Pasti dalam hatinya dia sangat menertawaiku dan menganggapku sangat-sangat bodoh. Saat itu, aku menetapkan hal ini sebagai hari tersialku.

_Uhm_, jika diingat-ingat lagi. Tadi pemuda ini tadi mengucapkan sesuatu dengan bahasa asing. Aku tahu dengan jelas itu bahasa apa, bahasa Prancis. Dan aku juga tahu apa artinya, karena pada dasarnya itu merupakan salah satu kutipan terkenal dalam Le Petit Prince. Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Tuan Rubah kepada Pangeran Cilik, "Seseorang hanya dapat melihat dengan sebaik-baiknya melalui hatinya, karena yang terpenting dalam kehidupan tidak terlihat oleh mata." Begitulah artinya. Aku sudah baca sampai sana kebetulan, dan aku juga mengikuti bahasa Prancis sebagai peminatan bahasa asing. Kemampuan bahasa Inggris dan Prancisku lumayanlah, kuduga ini kemampuan berbahasaku ini kudapat dari ibuku yang dulu juga suka belajar bahasa asing selain matematika, dan beliau juga memiliki banyak buku untuk mempelajari bahasa asing di rumah kecil Hyuuga.

Bukannya sombong juga, tetapi aku juga berkeinginan jadi _polyglot_. Dan aku mewujudkannya! Aku berhasil menguasai lima bahasa sekarang; bahasa Mandarin (sebenarnya, ayah memang memiliki darah China. Sejak kami kecil, ayah selalu mengajari kami bahasa Mandarin dan menulis kanji atau hanzi bukanlah suatu masalah untuk seorang Hyuuga), bahasa Rusia, bahasa Inggris (—tentu saja), bahasa Indonesia (aku memiliki banyak kawan daring dari negara ini, aku banyak belajar bersama mereka), dan bahasa Prancis yang masih agak dasar.

Jadi, apakah dia ingin pamer di depanku karena telah mengucapkan dengan aksen Prancis yang tepat dan benar?

Namun, aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya dan tak ingin pula menggubrisnya. Toh, lagi pula rumornya dia memang memiliki keturunan Eropa. Tak heran kalau dia bisa mengatakannya dengan benar dan tepat daripada aku dan lidahku yang benar-benar Jepang sekali. Lebih baik aku pergi saja dari pada menambah dosaku dengan menumpuk rasa iri yang lagi-lagi kusematkan padanya.

"_Ano_, Uzumaki-_san_, saya permisi dahulu." Aku menunduk dan sedikit membungkuk padanya. Dengan cepat kuambil kotak bekal, botol air minum, dan juga Le Petit Princeku. Dan aku pun berjalan dengan cepat untuk menjauh darinya.

"Hei, tunggu!" Dan sialnya lagi, langkah Naruto ternyata lebih besar dariku.

Dengan mudahnya dia menahan lenganku, dan mengakibatkan peganganku pada barang-barang yang tadi sedang kubawa jatuh karena aku tidak terlalu erat memegangnya.

Astaga, kenapa dia bisa se-mengesalkan ini, _sih_? Aku ingin sekali memberikan sifat tegas, tetapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa karena aku terlalu takut untuk itu dan tidak bisa juga karena dari dahulu keluargaku selalu bilang untuk selalu menjaga nada bicara agar tetap tenang. _Yah_, walaupun suaraku memang dari sananya juga sudah kecil, _sih_.

"Maafkan aku lagi, Hinata. Eh, namamu benar Hinata 'kan?" Tanyanya sekaligus membantuku mengumpulkan kembali barang-barang yang jatuh.

Aku sedikit tidak enak hati dan kesalku juga masih ada. Aku mengangguk pelan, "Ya, namaku H-hyuuga Hinata. S-salam kenal," Dan aku tidak bisa menahan getaran suaraku karena menahan rasa dongkol dalam hati.

"Sekali lagi maaf Hinata, dan tolong biarkan aku membantu membawa barang-barangmu sebagai permintaan maaf."

Aku menggeleng kepala dengan cepat, "Tidak usah, Uzumaki-_san_." Aku dengan cepat mengambil botol minumku dan novelku itu dari tangannya. Sedikit tidak sopan memang. Namun, aku merasa harus begitu agar dia mengerti, aku lebih suka sendiri.

"Maaf, sekali lagi, maafkan aku, ya. Dan omong-omong, kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama depanku saja, _kok_. Naruto. Panggilan Uzumaki-_san_ itu terdengar aneh di telingaku, kau seakan-akan sedang menyebut orangtuaku." Dia tersenyum lebar dan aku hanya mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum demi kesopanan.

"B-baik, Naruto-_san_. Aku sangat-sangat minta maaf juga kalau tadi terkesan kurang ajar," Aku sedikit membungkuk dan berlalu.

.

Aku mengira pertemuan dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang kelasnya hanya berbeda dua ruangan dari kelasku menjadi pertemuan terakhir. Karena, jujur, aku sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti diriku sendiri dengan rasa iri, itu saja.

Namun, sayang sekali. Takdir kadang suka berjalan di jalan berbeda dari jalan kehendak kita.

Aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Tepat seminggu setelah pertemuan pertama kami. Dan lagi-lagi saat waktu istirahat berlangsung. Kala itu aku sudah menyelesaikan makanku lebih awal, jadi aku memilih untuk pergi menghabiskan waktu istirahatku untuk melihat menikmati pemandangan sekolah dari koridor lantai empat yang sepi karena saat itu para penghuninya, seluruh anak kelas 10 pergi ke pameran pendidikan yang diselenggarakan pemerintah di Namba.

"Hai, Hinata," Dia menyapaku duluan seperti kami teman dekat. "Wah, kau baca Terre des Hommes juga?"

Ah, ya. Aku ingat saat itu aku memang sedang membaca karya lain dari Antoine de Saint-Exupéry yang kutemukan di rak paling belakang perpustakaan sekolah. Lima hari yang lalu ketika akan menemukannya, aku hampir menjerit kesenangan jika tidak ingat tempatku berada saat itu. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sedang menggilai karya-karyanya penulis yang juga seorang pilot asal Prancis ini.

Aku mengangguk, "Ya, dan kebetulan sudah selesai."

Aku tidak berbohong sama sekali. Aku memang telah menyelesaikan buku itu. Ini yang kedua kalinya malah.

"Aku suka cara Antoine memang dunia dari buku itu," Kulihat Naruto mulai menyenderkan dirinya pada jendela lorong. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Aku bergumam, "Menurutku?"

"_Hm, hm._ Menurutmu. Tentang kutipannya-kah, kisahnya-kah, atau mungkin diksinya." Dia menegaskannya lagi.

Aku tertegun sejenak, memikirkan buku ini. Kemudian aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk berpendapat, "Aku juga suka cara Antoine memandang dunia. Aku jatuh cinta dengan karyanya semenjak membaca Le Petit Prince, dan makin jatuh lagi dengan karyanya yang ini. Yang paling membuatku merasa beruntung pernah membaca ini adalah semua deskripsi dan perkataan yang tertulis merupakan sebuah kutipan yang semuanya bermakna, walaupun sebenarnya Antoine hanya sedang menggambarkan apa yang dilalui dan dilihatnya. Dan yang menjadi kesukaanku saat ada kutipan yang membawa nama Mozart."

Naruto mulai tegak kembali, dia tersenyum lebar. "Yang membawa-bawa nama Mozart juga jadi favoritku. Hei, mau melanjutkan diskusi kita di ruang klub sastra?"

Aku tertegun. Klub Sastra. Astaga. Waktu itu aku baru ingat bahwa Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang ketua klub sastra SMA swasta Konoha. Klub sastra yang hanya memiliki tiga orang anggota, karena klub ini bukanlah klub bebas seperti klub-klub yang lainnya. Klub ini adalah klub spesial yang dimiliki Uzumaki sebagai pendiri sekaligus ketua. Klub yang memiliki izin untuk mengubah salah satu gudang sekolah yang paling besar di dekat kolam renang luar ruangan yang dimiliki SMA ini sebagai ruang klub. Desas-desusnya, gudang itu diubah menjadi ruangan yang paling mewah dan bergaya Eropa klasik.

Banyak sekali para siswa-siswi dari seluruh kelas ingin ikut bergabung. Namun, sayang sekali hanya orang-orang tertentu yang telah diundang Naruto saja-lah bisa ikut.

Dahulu aku awalnya sedikit tertarik, tetapi sekarang tidak lagi setelah aku tahu siapa-siapa saja yang tergabung di dalamnya. Para orang-orang elit dan teman dekatnya saja. Aku merasa dia agak sombong karenanya. Dan rasa tertarik itu hilang begitu saja.

Dan... Kini dia mengajakku? Astaga, mimpi apa aku semalam.

"Bagaimana, mau 'kan?"

Suaranya mampu mengembalikan kesadaranku dari yang tadinya sedikit bernostalgia ke keadaan yang sekarang sedang terjadi. Dia yang menatapku dengan tatapan memohon.

"Eh?" Aku mengerjap.

"Bagaimana, Hinata? Kau mau 'kan mendiskusikan karyanya Antoine lagi bersamaku? Aku merasa kita punya pendapat yang sama tentang karya-karyanya. Dan aku ingin mencari teman yang sependapat saat ini,"

Aku menggigit bibir bagian bawahku sejenak. "Bagaimana, ya..." Aku benar-benar bingung. Di satu sisi aku merasa tersanjung dan aku ingin sekali untuk mengiyakan. Di satu sisi juga aku merasa bersalah karena pernah merasa iri sekali padanya dan merasa tak pantas untuk bergabung.

"Kumohon..." Aku menahan napas. Wajahnya tampak memelas lucu, mata biru langitnya seakan-akan menghipnotis.

"Baiklah," Aku mengangguk pelan.

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan menunggumu di tangga lantai dua sepulang sekolah nanti."

.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Di sebuah ruangan mewah bergaya Eropa klasik bercat _krem_ dengan aksen putih dan sedikit emas. Terdapat satu buah meja persegi panjang berkaki rendah yang dikelilingi oleh dua sofa panjang dan satu sofa pribadi di ujungnya. Terdapat banyak rak buku kayu berwarna cokelat dengan ukiran-ukiran yang menawan, jendela-jendela menarik perhatian, sebuah gramofon yang nampak sangat antik, patung kecil dewa-dewa Olimpus, dan perapian di paling ujung ruangan. Langit-langit ruangan ini berwarna putih dengan ukiran-ukiran cantik di sisi-sisinya dan sebuah lampu gantung kaca nan klasik khas Eropa sekali.

Astaga, aku tercekat. Ruangan ini...

...sangat cantik sekali! Rasanya seperti di dalam salah satu ruangan istana Eropa yang senantiasa tergambar pada dongeng-dongeng masa kanak-kanak.

Aku merasa bibirku sedikit terbuka karena terpana. Aku juga berharap Naruto tidak sadar akan hal itu. (**Sayang sekali, aku sadar saat itu~**)

"Ayo, duduk." Dan dia menggiringku untuk mendudukkan diriku di salah satu sofa panjang. Pemuda itu duduk di sofa pribadi, aku yakin itu memang sofa khusus untuknya sebagai ketua.

"Astaga, aku lupa!" Aku sedikit terkejut ketika dia kembali berdiri. "Tunggu sebentar, Hinata." Dia pun berlalu ke sebuah pintu di ruangan itu. Aku lagi-lagi terpana, aku baru menyadari eksistensi sebuah pintu putih dengan aksen emas bergaya Eropa klasik di sana.

"Ini dapur kami," katanya sambil membuka pintu itu. "_Uhm_, omong-omong kau ingin teh? Kurasa masih ada teh darjeeling dan _cinnamon roll._ Lebih enak jika kita berdiskusi ditemani oleh camilan, 'kan?"

Astaga, ruangan ini bahkan punya dapur pribadi. Dan apa katanya tadi? Teh darjeeling, _Kami-sama_, itu 'kan teh berkualitas tinggi dan pasti harganya sangat mahal. Dan...

... _Cinnamon roll_?

Itu adalah alasan aku masih hidup saat ini!

"_A-ano_," Aku memainkan jemariku dengan gugup. "Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanyaku. Walau bagaimanapun juga aku harus menjaga sikap, bukan?

Naruto tersenyum, "Tentu tidak," Dia berujar. "Dan kalau kau merasa tidak enak, kau bisa ikut denganku ke sini, juga, kok." Ah, dia mengetahui apa yang sedang kupikirkan dengan telak. Dia luar biasa.

Dengan perlahan aku mulai bangkit dari duduk untuk menghampirinya. "K-kurasa aku akan ikut denganmu, dan mungkin s-saja kau perlu b-bantuan juga."

_Duh_, kenapa suara bergetar begini, _sih_?

Naruto mengangguk paham, dia makin memperlebar bukaan pada pintu putih itu. "Selamat datang di dapur kami," katanya dengan sangat ceria.

Dan tampaklah sebuah dapur bergaya Eropa klasik—lagi. Dapur ini memang tak terlalu besar. Namun, jangan tanya kelengkapan isinya. Ini benar-benar dapur impianku selama ini. Walau mungil, tetapi dalam sini mungkin saja aku bisa memasak segala jenis masakan. Sungguh-sungguh berbeda dari dapur kecil minimalis rumahku yang tak lengkap peralatannya.

Kemudian pandanganku terpaku pada pintu yang berada di sudut dapur. Naruto kelihatannya menyadari itu.

"Itu kamar mandi," Pemuda itu menjawabku sembari melangkah mendekati pantri dan membuka salah satu lemari kecil. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil berisi daun teh, yang kuyakini dengan pasti itu darjeeling.

"B-bolehkah aku ikut membantu?" _Duh_, aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa suaraku daritadi terdengar bergetar terus.

Naruto melemparkan senyum. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"T-tentu tidak," Aku menggeleng pelan dan balas melemparkan senyum tipis. Aku mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau bisa memanggang dengan oven 'kan? Kurasa kau bisa membantuku memanaskan kembali _cinnamon roll_nya. Aku tidak mengerti cara menggunakan oven hehehe," Naruto nyengir. "Dan _cinnamon roll_nya ada di dalam kulkas, ambil saja sesukamu. Dan jika butuh kertas foil ada di laci dekat wastafel kalau tidak salah. Soalnya, memanaskan sesuatu di oven pakai itu, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk, "Aku mengerti."

Dan kami pun menyiapkan camilan untuk teman diskusi kami tentang karya sastra selama hampir 20 menit.

Setelah semuanya selesai, kami pun kembali ke ruang utama dan mulai berdiskusi. Saat kami saling melemparkan argumen, sesekali pula kami menyesap teh darjeeling yang menakjubkan juga menggigit _cinnamon roll_.

Kuakui, berdiskusi dengannya sangat menyenangkan. Dia berwawasan luas, dan bukannya sombong, tetapi aku merasa wawasanku juga luas. Aku tidak pernah se-luwes ini dalam berdiskusi dengan teman-teman yang lain. Kurasa sedikit-sedikit aku mulai menyukainya, rasa iriku itu sekarang berubah menjadi kekaguman luar biasa.

"Omong-omong, jika kau ingin meminjam buku, silakan," Dia tersenyum, kemudian menyesap darjeelingnya dengan gaya bangsawan. Aku tertegun, rasanya seperti melihat seorang pangeran. "Klub ini punya banyak buku yang bagus-bagus, lho. Dan biasanya setelah selesai membaca kami akan mendiskusikannya juga."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan yang kuyakini sekarang tampak berbinar karena terlalu bahagia.

Dia mengangguk, "Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

"T-tapi, aku 'kan bukan anggota klub ini..."

Naruto tertawa, "Dan sekarang, sebagai ketua, aku menganggapmu sebagai anggota."

•••

Aku kembali lagi ke sini. Ke ruangan yang berisi ruangan pula. Ruangan tempat anggota klub sastra berkumpul.

Jujur aku gugup untuk membuka pintu. Namun, aku harus. Aku sudah berjanji pada Naruto untuk ikut dalam pertemuan mingguan klubnya saat istirahat tadi. Dan aku bukanlah orang yang suka ingkar.

Kuberanikan diriku untuk memutar kenop pintu, "P-permisi,"

Dan enam mata berbeda warna menyambutku. Safir, zamrud, dan juga oniks.

Aku tercekat. Astaga, aku mengenal mereka semua. Si pemilik safir tentulah Naruto. Dan zamrud itu dimiliki oleh Sakura Haruno, siswi jurusan IPA yang seangkatan denganku juga. Dia peraih peringkat pertama dalam jurusannya, aku mengetahui itu karena aku suka dimintai tolong oleh guru konseling untuk membantunya mendata siswa. Dan yang kutahu dia adalah sahabat terdekatnya Naruto. Desas-desusnya, Naruto menyukainya.

Sementara yang memiliki oniks adalah Sasuke Uchiha dari jurusan bahasa. Aku mengenalnya, dia teman sekelasku saat kelas 10, kami sempat terlibat dalam beberapa pembicaraan yang jujur kulupa tentang apa. Dan tiap ada tugas kelompok, kami juga sekelompok. Sampai sekarang juga aku masih memiliki kontaknya karena saking seringnya kami sekelompok dahulu. Dia menjadi sainganku juga. Yang kutahu sekarang dia peringkat pertamanya jurusan bahasa. Dan yang kutahu juga, hubungannya dengan Naruto seperti saudara.

Apakah ini praktik nepotisme?

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"Halo, Hinata," Naruto melemparkan senyum juga. "Ayo masuk, jangan pedulikan dua orang aneh ini." katanya sembari berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiriku.

Sakura mendelik, "Bukan kami yang aneh, tapi kau."

Naruto hanya tertawa. Dia kemudian membimbingku untuk masuk ke dalam tanpa ragu-ragu. "Namanya Hinata, dia anggota baru klub kita."

Aku mengangguk pelan, "_Hajimemashite, watashi wa Hinata Hyuuga, desu. Douzo y-yoroshiku onegaishimasu_," Dan aku sedikit membungkuk untuk memperkenalkan diri supaya lebih sopan.

"_Hn_, kita bertemu lagi, Hinata." Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan menyapaku seperti ini. Tentu saja itu membawa raut keterkejutan di wajah Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Sakura melemparkan sebuah tanya. Wajahnya nampak sangat penasaran.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Dia teman sekelasku ketika kelas 10."

"Wah, jadi kau temannya Teme saat kelas 10?" Naruto nyengir. "Tak kusangka _Teme_ punya teman selain kami."

_A-ahaha_. Aku hanya tersenyum penuh kecanggungan ketika mendengarnya. _Teme_? Naruto memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan itu? Dan mengapa dia bilang hal yang seperti itu? Bukankah itu bisa saja menyakiti hati pemuda Uchiha? Karena yang kutahu, tiap orang-orang yang kiranya dekat denganku pasti selalu jadi bahan omongan karena status keluargaku. Bisa saja dulu saat Sasuke selalu bercengkrama denganku, dia dibicarakan yang tidak-tidak.

"Wah, akhirnyaaaa!" Sakura tiba-tiba saja mendekat, dan dia mendorong Naruto untuk menjauhiku dengan agak kasar. "Akhirnya ada perempuan di klub ini selain, aku. Salam kenal, Hinata! Aku Sakura Haruno."

Aku tersenyum entah sudah yang keberapa kali, "S-salam kenal, Haruno-_san_."

"Sakura, panggil aku Sakura. Aneh tahu kalau kau memanggil margaku seperti itu." ucapnya protes.

Aku mengangguk pelan, tak ada keinginan untuk mendebatnya. "Baiklah, S-sakura-_san_."

Sebenarnya ada rasa tidak enak di dalam hatiku karena aku takut mereka semua yang ada di sini bakal terkena rumor tidak jelas jika dekat-dekat denganku. Mungkin juga malah aku yang terkena rumor.

_"Mereka 'kan orang kaya, kenapa mau berteman dengan orang miskin sepertinya? Apa mereka bermaksud memperbudaknya? Karena kau tahu, dia 'kan lumayan pintar."_

_"Atau bisa juga dia yang memohon-mohon pada mereka untuk dekat. Bisa saja juga dia menerobos pintu klub sastra. Dia saja mampu melanggar peraturan sekolah yang melarang kita untuk kerja paruh waktu."_

Astaga. Aku bisa mendengar suara _random_ para siswa-siswi yang sedang mengolok.

_**Cklek.**_

Aku lumayan terkejut, tetapi masih bisa menahan itu. Pintu ruangan ini terbuka lagi. Kami pun memandang kearah pintu secara serentak dan bersamaan.

"Maaf, _senpai_, aku terlambat."

Seroang pemuda bersurai merah marun masuk begitu saja.

"Halo, Gaara." Naruto tersenyum lagi, aku sudah tidak bisa menghitung lagi berapa kali dia tersenyum setiap harinya. "Kenalkan dia Hinata Hyuuga, dari kelas 11 sosial. Anggota baru kita."

Kulihat anak itu menganggukkan kepalanya, dan dengan wajah datarnya ia membungkuk dan memperkenalkan diri. "_Boku wa_ Gaara, _desu_."

Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum dan mengangguk, "_Hajimemashite_. Hinata Hyuuga, _desu_."

_**Grep—**_

—_sumpah_! Aku terkejut ketika dengan tiba-tiba Sakura memelukku. "Waaaa, kamu benar-benar mungil sekali!" ujarnya.

"Ayo kita ke dapur, Hinata-_chan_! Aku baru saja memesan beberapa donat untuk kita nikmati saat diskusi nanti."

"_Woy_, Sakura-_chan_! Jangan lupa minumnya ya. Nanti seret."

Pertemuan dan diskusi bersama anak-anak klub sastra yang lain itu menjadi yang pertama kalinya bagiku. Namun aku berani jamin, tingkahku tidak memalukan. Justru, aku malah makin terpacu untuk selalu maju.

Sakura jelas sekali seorang kritikus sastra walau dia anak IPA, Sasuke jelas menunjukkan betapa mumpuninya anak Bahasa, Gaara benar-benar adik kelas yang jelas cerdas, Naruto walau agak _sengklek_—tetapi menunjukkan betapa berwibawanya dia menjadi ketua klub sastra.

Sementara aku...

...kentang.

Namun, setidaknya aku berhasil menahan getar suaraku saat itu. Bahkan berani mengungkapkan pendapatku juga.

Awal yang baik, 'kan?

.

Tak kusangka, aku bertahan sampai saat ini. Hampir satu tahun.

Aku menceritakan hal ini pada ayah, dia sungguh sangat bahagia. Dia selalu ingin tahu bagaimana dan apa yang aku lakukan di sini, dia ingin selalu tahu seperti apa teman-teman yang kudapatkan di sini.

Iya, aku sudah menjadi teman baik bagi Sakura, aku sudah bisa diandalkan Naruto, Sasuke selalu memilihku ketika _voting_ untuk memilih siapa anggota klub terbaik, Gaara yang sekarang kuanggap bagai adik—dia bahkan tak segan-segan ingin belajar bersamaku kalau bicara sejarah, ya dia mengambil jurusan sosial.

Sekarang aku hanya sangat ingin mengungkapkan rasa syukurku. Karena bagaimanapun juga, klub ini menyelamatkanku.

Sebentar lagi ujian akhir kita di SMA ini akan tiba, dan kata para guru nilaiku ini bisa menembus Universitas Tokyo. Apalagi ditambah dengan _essay_ membahas perkembangan ekonomi di kawasan Asia Tenggara yang kukirim ke pendaftaran Todai, katanya sangat mengesankan bagi mereka.

_Ah_, sebentar lagi kita semua bakal berpisah 'kan?

Kudengar Naruto mengejar ilmu ke Amerika, Sakura akan ke Australia, Sasuke juga akan pergi ke Prancis.

Gaara? Ya, dia masih ada di sini. Namun hanya satu tahun lagi, dia pernah berkata pada kami semua akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Inggris.

Kelihatannya hanya aku yang masih ada di Jepang.

.

.

Ya, begitulah sedikit kisah hidupku sampai dengan bertemu ketua klub sastra SMA Konoha yang keren (ingat, aku terpaksa menulis ini karena disogok _cinnamon rolls_), Naruto—tepatnya sih cara bagaimana aku bisa klub sastra. Tulisanku sudah banyak sekali. Pegalnya~

_No hard feeling_, karena kau yang menyuruh kami untuk menulis sejujur-jujurnya juga impresi pertama kami denganmu selain dengan sedikit kilas balik kehidupan kami dan bagaimana kami bisa masuk klub sastra.

—_Ditulis oleh Hinata, atas permintaan Naruto si ketua._

.

.

•_Coretan kecil di bawah tulisan•_

—**Artinya kau itu menyukaiku, Hinata. Suaramu jadi bergetar salah tingkah begitu, kau juga mengakui mulai menyukaiku~ Yuk kita pacaran. (****๑****๑****) Aku pria yang baik, kok. Ayahmu suka pria yang baik untuk jadi pendamping putrinya, kan?**

**Dan aku memang keren betulan!**

—**Maaf, ketua. Salah tingkah bukan berarti suka. Dan keren tiap orang itu beda-beda.**

—**Jadi aku ditolak, nih? (****･****ั****ω****･****ั****)**

—**¯\\_(****ツ****)_/¯**

— **Hahaha, semangat ujian Todainyaaaa~ mingdep kan? Btw, di Amerika nanti banyak kok cewek cantik lebih cantik darimu :p**

—**Bahkan kita belum berhubungan saja, ketua sudah ingin menyeleweng.**

—**Bercanda, **_**manisku**_

• _Tak ada lagi coretan •_


End file.
